


Evidence

by MorinoAthame



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each crew member, in their own time, realizes that something has changed with their captain. Finding out what and who is a bit of a shock to most of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> I've really taken to One Piece. It's my main love right now. That said, I'm not sure on how to really write most of the characters, so I'm playing around until I get a feel for them. Some are easier than others. Not beta-read.

_~ Zoro ~_

Zoro had noticed something different with Luffy rather early on. They’d been in port for a couple days, amazingly not being chased by Marines or having to deal with any other kind of trouble, when Luffy suddenly disappeared on them. No one worried, really. Luffy could take care of himself, and he was prone to getting lost or distracted easily. More than likely, he’d found some meat or a good place to nap. 

The next day, though, when he returned, Zoro could tell something was different. He didn’t know what it was, exactly. There was this air of calm around Luffy that wasn’t usually there. Oh, the captain was still manic enough and full of his usual zeal, but there was just a difference. Zoro couldn’t put a name to it, and he wouldn’t have been able to explain how to anyone, just  _ what _ was different. He could just tell. Something had changed while the captain had been gone. 

Whatever it was, Zoro decided not to worry about it. Luffy could handle whatever it was, or he would have said something, and nothing seemed the worse for it. If anything, maybe it would mean a little less excitement for a while. The difference didn’t last, though, not exactly. While it was still there, under the surface, the longer the port was behind them, the more it seemed to disappear under the same old Luffy. Three islands and two ports, if you’d even call them that, later, however, and it was back with a vengeance. 

Zoro took note, started watching this difference closely. It came and went, some islands bringing ‘the difference’ on and others not. The islands that had no towns or ports never seemed to be accompanied with it. 

Scrutiny registered, on one occasion, that Luffy had sand in his hair and on his clothes when he came back. Most islands had sand somewhere, and it wouldn’t be much of a surprise for Luffy to do something like roll around in it. He was weird like that. 

The sand came with the difference. They never came separate, Zoro realized. And while Zoro could be slow sometimes, about some things, this was beginning to add up. When Luffy came back with sand in his hair and on his clothes yet again, this time on an island covered in ice and snow, the swordsman couldn’t really ignore the obvious. He put the pieces together and realized just why there was a difference, and who was bringing it on. 

He almost wished he hadn’t, and he promptly decided to ignore it for all his worth. 

_~ Nami ~_

“Go away, Luffy.” Nami demanded, not for the first time in ten minutes, and was met with the same lack of results. 

The captain had become increasingly interested in her charts and predictions for the weather and how long it would take to get to the next island. Usually, she could just ramble on about things that flew over his head, and he’d get bored and run away. Oh for the days when that worked. 

Luffy had begun  _ listening _ , and it was clear he was trying very hard to understand. He’d stop Nami while she was talking, and while this was no surprise, the fact he was asking  _ pertinent _ questions was. To be honest, it was freaking her out a little bit. The Luffy she knew, was used to, didn’t do things like that. 

“But, Nami,” he whined, shifting on his feet and pouting, “I just wanna know!” His eyes pleaded with her, begging to be given what the captain wanted. 

“I don’t know, Luffy!” She snapped, having had enough of his badgering for the morning. 

Luffy seemed to consider this, the pout shifting into a small frown before sliding on into a look of disappointment. “Okay.” He gave a nod. “If you don’t know, you don’t know. That’s okay.” He offered her a smile, but Nami could tell it was a bit forced. “When you figure it out, even a little bit, let me know, though. I want to know these things.” His eyes met hers, and there was a maturity there that was rarely seen, and still the shadow of disappointment. 

This was not the happy go lucky boy who never cared where they ended up, knowing an adventure could be had  _ anywhere _ . Luffy still enjoyed all their stops, lost himself to exploring and the fun of it all, but there was an increasing number of times like this, when he seemed to  _ need _ to be told they’d find an island soon. He’d practically light up when he got the impression there might be a village or port on the next one. 

Something was off about the whole business, and she was going to keep her eye on it. 

And she did, for quite some time, until after a countless number of similar conversations she’d made note of the pattern that followed after she had answers for him. She decided to slyly follow after him, and sure enough, he waited until everyone was busy then went to the den den mushi. 

How he got Sanji out of the kitchen, or what the cook was doing that was keeping him away, Nami didn’t know. It was never wise to leave Luffy near food like that, and she’d have to look into Luffy’s secret for accomplishing it later. More important was being careful not to get caught eavesdropping from the infirmary. Distracting Chopper and making him scarce was too easy in comparison to whatever got rid of Sanji, she was sure. 

Having had to sneak around to get into the infirmary, she’d missed the beginning of the conversation. She’d have to focus hard on what she could catch from the rest of it, if she wanted some kind of answers about Luffy’s odd behavior. The crew needed to know what their captain was thinking, what he was up to, and most importantly what was motivating him and any changes he might be making, even personal ones. 

“... few extra days, I think. There’s a storm moving in, she said, and it’s messing up the readings from the islands.” Peeking through the small window, she saw that Luffy was reclined by the snail, resting against the arm of the sofa with one foot on the floor and his other leg stretched out across the cushions. He looked very relaxed, and he was twirling his hat on his finger in a lazy, mindless way. 

The snail drew in a breath and exhaled, the way Sanji did sometimes when lost in thought and smoking as he gazed out over the sea. “I’ve run into a delay as well,” a deep, gravelly voice answered. Nami had heard that voice before, but surely it wasn’t the voice she thought it was?

“Shichibukai?” Luffy asked blandly. Not surprising when the warlords were barely a blip on the radar for the Strawhats these days; there weren’t many in the New World as a whole that worried about the government’s lap dogs, from what Nami had seen. 

The snail was silent for a brief moment before answering with a trace of hesitance. “No. Blackbeard.” The hat on Luffy’s finger stopped twirling so suddenly it flew off and smacked into the wall behind the sofa, tumbling down to lay by Luffy’s leg. “One of his men has been… persistent.” 

Luffy was silent, and Nami knew that silence. Luffy’s eyes were shadowed as he looked down toward the floor. She wondered if they’d be changing course. “Which one?” He asked, voice soft and void. 

“I can handle it,” was the ready answer, and the snail exhaled again, this time more like a sigh. Luffy made a noise Nami wasn’t familiar with, and she didn’t like how broken it sounded. “I promise, Luffy.” The husky tone had gone soft, sounding strange in that voice, especially with the captain’s name. 

“Don’t,” Luffy responded, tone hard. “You can’t make promises like that. Ace…” The choking sound was pained but not as much as she’d heard it before. It had been some time since Luffy and seemed so upset about his brother. That meant he was more than a little attached to his ‘mystery’ … friend. 

The snail blew out a breath again. “I don’t plan on fighting, if I can help it , and Daz is with me. I’ll see you in a few days.” He sounded completely sure of that, voice almost smug with it. 

Silence filled the air for a long moment, Luffy reaching out and picking up his hat.  “You better,” Luffy finally mumbled, pushing his hat on his head, most of his face hidden from sight. 

“Kuhahahahah. Don’t pout.” The snail looked and sounded amused, almost fond. 

Traces of a familiar smirk appeared on Luffy’s lips. “I thought Croco liked my pouts. Or is that just in bed?” He asked, something that sounded too much like a purr lacing his voice. 

Nami felt her face heat up and her breath caught in her throat. Was Luffy  _ flirting _ ? With  _ Crocodile _ ? 

Whatever else was said, she didn’t hear it, still shocked that Luffy even knew  _ how _ to flirt.The fact that it was Crocodile, a fact she would have been happy to ignore and not have confirmed, thank you, was secondary to the fact that  **_Luffy_ ** _ knew how to  _ **_flirt_ ** . And he did it so easily, so innocently. No one had a right to be that cute. 

“You can come out now, Nami,” Luffy’s voice called to her and she couldn’t help but squeak, looking back out the window of the door. Luffy was standing by the sofa, looking toward the door, a small smile on his face. 

Slowly, she stepped out and faced her captain. “I… uh…” 

Luffy laughed. He stepped over to her and hugged her, smiling at her brightly. “You don’t need to worry. Croco’s harmless. And I… I really like him.” The captain flushed. “But can you not tell anyone? Not yet?”

Nami watched him for a moment then gave a nod. “Alright, but if he hurts you…” She gave Luffy a stern look. “I’ll drench him and let Sanji and Zoro at him.” She knew that with haki, they didn’t really need him wet, but it was about the only thing  _ she _ could do. 

Luffy laughed again and gave her another hug. “Love you, too, Nami,” he crowed before racing from the kitchen to do whatever it was his mind had settled on doing a split second before he rocketed off. 

Shaking her head, Nami gave a small smile and went back to her map room. Hopefully, she could start just telling Luffy what she knew and he wouldn’t pester her so much now… Hopefully. 

_~ Usopp ~_

He might not have realized something was going on as quickly as Zoro or Robin, but Usopp had figured it out quickly enough. It was there in Luffy’s voice, in his words, or hiding between them. Little things added up to Usopp, and he just accepted the fact that Luffy had found something to make him happy. If anyone deserved a little happiness or stress relief, it was Luffy. The rubberman bore too much weight and expectation with too much blind grace most of the time. He needed someone to either share the load or at least help him forget it for a while. 

So, for Usopp, he was happy for his friend and left it at that. He didn’t question much, not at first, but Usopp was a curious creature by nature and eventually, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He was certain that Luffy was rendezvousing with the same person each time, but who would follow them around or be ahead of them often enough? Who would go through that much trouble, who would Luffy let in like that? God, he hoped it wasn’t a marine.

He could have tried to figure it out on his own, but honestly, Luffy was nothing if not an open book. So he just went to the horse’s mouth. “Oi, Luffy?” He questioned as they sat on the railing, fishing. 

“Un?” The captain responded, finger up his nose and an air of boredom surrounding him. 

“I’ve been curious about something for a while now.” He watched their lines in the water. “You’ve been seeing someone, right?” 

Luffy pulled his finger out of his nose and shifted his hold on the fishing pole. “Un.” 

“What’s it like?” He couldn’t help but ask, curious since he’d never been that close to anyone. Who would let him? Certainly not anyone he was interested in now. Kaya probably would have, if he’d stuck around, but she was a sweet and innocent girl who needed better than a pirate, and Usopp’s attention had long ago wavered from her.

He tilted his head and looked at Usopp in obvious confusion. “What?”

“You know…” The sniper flushed and waved his hand around. “Having someone like that?”

Luffy made a small ‘o’ with his mouth then beamed. “You mean sex.” He decided.

Usopp about dropped his fishing pole. “What?! No!” He flushed, flustered beyond reason. “No. I meant.. you know, having someone to care about, to care about you, like that.” He mumbled, looking back down at the water, face feeling very hot. 

“Oh.” Luffy’s grin turned into a soft smile. “It’s nice.” The captain knocked his shoulder into Usopp’s. “You should try it,” he told him, then grinned again. “And the sex! I bet Sanji knows all kinds of neat things he could do to you.” He said it like he was discussing the amazingness of some meat dish, not something as intimate or personal as… well… that.

“Luffy!” Usopp cried, mortified; his eyes darted around to make sure no one was close enough to have heard that. With a slow swallow, his eyes met Robin’s amused gaze where she was lounging on the deck then shot up to the wide blue eye of the blond standing beside her, hand extended with a forgotten glass of something about to slip from its grasp as Sanji stared gobsmacked toward the captain and sniper. 

Robin laughed and took the glass from Sanji, eyes dancing as the cook made a quick retreat to the kitchen, red faced and mumbling under his breath. 

Usopp’s gaze dropped to the sea again, his entire body feeling hot and flushed. He seriously contemplated throwing himself overboard then and there. “And just who is it that’s been teaching you such things?” Maybe there was a sea king close enough to swallow him and end his misery.

Luffy beamed so hard he practically radiated light as he seemed to bounce a little where he sat. “Crocodile!” He answered easily, happily. 

“ _ What _ ?!” Usopp spun around so fast to stare at Luffy he lost his balance and  _ fell _ into the water. His life sucked. Seriously. 

When Usopp broke the surface, he could see several disembodied arms holding Luffy in place. At least Robin had stopped the idiot from throwing himself overboard. Beside Luffy was Sanji, hand on the knot of his tie and watching the water with urgency. He seemed to relax once his gaze met Usopp’s, causing the sniper to swallow against a dry throat, a moment before something rose out of the water behind him. 

Usopp couldn’t help but scream when faced with the small sea king, even if it was immediately hit by a stretchy punch and kicked with a sharp snap of Sanji’s leg. The stretchy arm then came down and grabbed Usopp, jerking him up onto the ship and right into their cook, both men landing in a tangle of limbs and tumbling half way across the deck. 

“Oops. Sorry.” Luffy sounded innocent enough, but Usopp didn’t look to see. His gaze was locked on Sanji’s. 

“I... uh...” He scrambled off the blond. “Clothes. Dry clothes!” He exclaimed before rushing away from all three of them. There was no way he could face Sanji or the amusement from Luffy and Robin. 

It was enough to make him forget for a while about what Luffy had said, at least until he was safely in his factory and working away. The name came rushing back to him, and he almost cut his finger off when his hand slipped. 

Crocodile?  _ Seriously? _

_ ~ Sanji ~ _

The cook picked himself up off the deck and brushed his suit off. His eyes followed Usopp’s retreating form not sure what to make of anything that had happened in the last several minutes. Everything had been so normal up to him handing Robin the drink he’d made special for her. Or as normal as things had been in a while. 

Something had been going on with Luffy. Things that just didn’t fit in with Sanji’s perception of what was right in the world. It had all started with a snack the cook had prepared for Nami and Robin. He’d just set one of the dishes down when Luffy had declared, “Oh, is that a gazpacho?” 

Sanji had almost dropped the tray in his hand as he stared at the captain. “What?” 

Luffy didn’t seem to register the question as he went on. “I don’t know why anyone would want to eat something without meat. Seems silly to me, and soup’s supposed to be hot, not cold, but it’s not too bad when you eat it with something else, like those gambas things or crostini. Though, I think crostini is supposed to be a different kind of cousin or something.”

“ _ What? _ ” Sanji cut in more loudly, gripping the tray in a white knuckled grip. 

“I think you mean cuisine, Luffy,” Robin spoke calmly, taking a sip of the drink Sanji had served. 

“Yeah, that.” Luffy smiled at her gratefully. 

“ **_What?_ ** ” Sanji asked, yet again, feeling like he might actually burst a blood vessel soon. 

“Huh? What what?” Luffy blinked at him, head cocked to the side. 

Sanji seethed a moment before he gained control of himself. “How…” He had to clear his throat. “How do you know what those things are, Luffy, when I can’t get you to understand more than  _ meat _ or  _ no meat _ about  _ anything?! _ ” He demanded loudly. 

“Mah,” he answered with a shrug. “I had some in the last town we were in.” 

“Where?” He moved to loom over the captain. It had been a small town, and as far as Sanji could tell no good restaurants had been present. 

“Um… The hotel.” Luffy shrugged. 

“Why were you…” Sanji’s eyes widened as it dawned on him. Luffy had to have learned from someone what they were called, and he’d been at a  _ hotel _ . Oh. Oh, wow. Sanji’s concept of the world had suddenly tilted violently and threatened to throw him into a tailspin. 

At that point he’d just walked away. He was fairly certain his brain wouldn’t have been able to take anymore right then. 

And now he was in a similar state as he stared after Usopp, who had disappeared from sight several moments before. “What the hell is going on?!” He tossed his hands up and rounded on Robin and Luffy, directing his ire at the captain. He could never take such a tone with one of the princesses. 

“Usopp likes you. You like Usopp.” Luffy answered simply, sticking his finger up his nose. “You should have sex. Sex is fun.” 

“Don’t  _ say _ things like that!” Sanji snapped at him, completely weirded out by those words coming from Luffy like they were the most normal, basic of words along the lines of ‘the sky is blue.’ “And who the hell have you been having sex with to know?!” Since when did Luffy even know what sex  _ was _ ?

Luffy looked uncertain. “I don’t know. When I told Usopp, he fell off the ship…” 

“You have to admit it was a surprise for him to hear.” Robin told Luffy, sipping her drink. She seemed completely nonplussed about all of this, but she stayed nonplussed about most things. Sanji was fairly certain she knew just what Luffy was going to say before he said it to Usopp. “But cook-san isn’t near the edge, so I think it’s alright.” 

The captain gave a shrug. “Oh. Okay.” He smiled at Sanji. “Crocodile,” he stated, as if that summed up everything in a nice neat package with a bow. 

Sanji felt his brain break a bit more than it had been. “Crocodile?” He asked, just to make sure he wasn’t hearing things. 

“Un.” Luffy answered as he turned back to his fishing. 

“ _ Sir _ Crocodile?” Sanji pressed, because this could not be happening. 

“Un,” Luffy grunted again. 

Sanji blinked. “Have got to be fucking  _ kidding  _ me?” He yelled, getting a bit angry. “What the hell, Luffy?” How could he be casual about seeing fucking  _ Crocodile _ ? How could he be  _ fucking _ Crocodile? Did Luffy not remember what had happened to Vivi, to Alabasta? Sure, the asshole had been there at Marineford, but what difference should that make? Crocodile was still Crocodile, a complete and utter asshole. 

“You worry too much. Croco’s changed.” Luffy answered, seeming unfazed by Sanji’s reaction. 

Changed? Men like that didn’t simply change. “How can you have so much faith in people? Especially people like that?” Sanji demanded. Luffy was too easy to manipulate if he was given the right motivation. Clearly, sex was something Luffy enjoyed, so that would probably work. 

Luffy was silent for a few seconds, and the atmosphere seemed to change in that length of time. “Do you trust me, Sanji?” He asked, voice oddly quiet and serious, like when they were in one of the many truly life or death situations they faced regularly.

The blond blinked. “What? Yes, of course.” No one was more faithful, blindly loyal than Luffy. That was part of the problem here. One little hint of something good, real or fake, and Luffy would latch onto someone until he was proven he shouldn’t. The ‘cooler’ the person, the faster it happened, the harder Luffy held onto the idea of making friends. 

While the captain may never let on, Sanji knew it always really hurt luffy when it happened; when someone showed their true colors to be less than Luffy expected of them. It took a great betrayal for Luffy to really accept the worst in someone, and that only made it all the harder for Luffy. 

“You trust the decisions I make as captain? That I won’t endanger my nakama?” 

Sanji swallowed. This Luffy, the one who bore himself like a captain should, who could silence even stout men with a sidelong glance, was eerie, scary even. But, Sanji could trust no one more. “I trust you with my life, with  _ their _ lives.” 

Luffy was silent again, watching the water. When it seemed he wasn’t going to answer at all, he turned a blinding grin on Sanji. “Then trust me. Croco’s changed. I’ll be okay, and I won’t let anything happen to any of you.” 

And how could he argue with that. Luffy was so serious and  _ confident _ . It was why he was so inspiring to just about everyone he met. Sighing, Sanji gave a small nod of acceptance. “Aye, Captain.” 

“Shishishishishi,” Luffy laughed with a grin before going back to his fishing again. The cheeky grin stayed on his face. “Now go have fun sex with Usopp. Captain’s orders.”

Sanji almost swallowed his tongue before he roared,  _ “What?!” _

_ ~ Chopper ~_

The small doctor was used to the smell of tobacco and burnt paper, and the scent of sand was familiar, too, as most islands had beaches. At first, he just didn’t think about the tobacco being stronger, richer or the sand warmer, almost with a hint of spice and musk. 

Then, having just sensed a rather strong presence of the smell, he realized as he entered the kitchen and Sanji was smoking that the smells weren’t the same. They had just been in a rather large port, though, even if they’d had to anchor the ship practically on the other side of the island, and he figured someone must have picked the smell up in their clothes while there. 

Aware of the scent, however, he noticed it immediately the next time. The same scents as before. He’d not smelled them the last time they’d made a supply run in a port. So the smell wasn’t something that was present in all ports. 

Curious, he followed his nose, realizing that the smell was coming from Luffy and  _ only _ Luffy. What was Luffy getting up to that was leaving him with the scent of warm sand and rich smoke? 

Focusing on the smell a little more, he realized that the muskiness was the scent of another human. Luffy was spending time with someone. But who? And why?

Over time, Chopper noticed small things. Bruises on rubber flesh that shouldn’t bruise, small ones around Luffy’s collar and shoulders, on his neck. And there were small abrasions, like he’d rubbed against something rough. As a doctor, Chopper was concerned about these things.

So he’d had to sit to think about it, figure out what might be causing the trouble. In the end, he’d asked Robin’s advice. 

She’d chuckled at him and smiled, patting him on the head. “Don’t worry about it. The captain has a special someone he spends time with. He’s alright.” 

Chopper trusted Robin, so he left it at that. While he was curious about who Luffy would find for a special someone, he never asked or put much thought into it. He’d find out when Luffy was ready to tell them. 

_ ~ Robin ~_

Like Zoro, Robin had noticed almost immediately. The captain came back to the ship glowing in a way the older woman recognized. She never imagined Luffy of all people to come to the ship, after time spent away from all of them, clearly having  _ been _ with someone. He was a young man, though, and his urges could run away with him with the most simple of things. While typically just for meat and adventure, it wasn’t impossible for a new passion to take his ever curious, fervent attention. 

She wasn’t even that surprised when it happened more than once. Though she was quite curious as to who would go to the trouble to repeatedly meet with Luffy in towns and ports along the New World. 

Her answer came when Luffy began to ask her questions about Alabasta, more importantly, about Crocodile himself. At first, she suspected it was just his curiosity, but the questions persisted, and they were about the oddest things sometimes. Often, they were things she didn’t even know. Luffy wanted to know everything there was to know about Crocodile, though. Robin could think of only one reason for that. 

The crew wasn’t likely to take the realization well, she knew, and she was proven right when she witnessed Usopp and Sanji learning about Luffy’s liaisons with Sir Crocodile. 

It would be interesting to see how the rest of the crew took the news. 

_ ~ Franky ~ _

The cyborg was frequently off in his own world, working on the ship or whatever project he’d given himself. But he noticed when Luffy came to him and demanded to know how to pilot all of their small vessels, by himself. It wasn’t a new request, and there was a firm determination to it. This time, it was an order. He wasn’t sure why Luffy had to know, but he didn’t deny him. 

The captain was thrilled, and he insisted to take the sub out for a spin, by himself. Franky was reluctant, but he let him go, not expecting him to be gone as long as he was. No answer came when he tried to contact him, either. 

It was a few hours before Luffy returned, pleased with himself and full of energy. Franky was old enough, experienced enough to know that Luffy had snuck off to meet someone. He was actually rather proud of the younger man and patted him on the back before ushering him off to get cleaned up before supper. Sanji wouldn’t feed him if he didn’t. 

Franky wanted to know who was special for his captain, but Luffy could take care of himself. He’d let them know when he was ready. It was good that the captain had found something to cherish in his life. It was really sweet and brought a tear to Franky’s eye. 

_~ Brook ~_

Brook was writing some music when he noticed something off with Luffy. The captain was prone to humming, but as a musician, Brook could tell when something changed in the tone of the tune. Luffy was happier than usual, and in love. 

It warmed Brook’s heart, not that he had a heart, to see his captain so happy. He’d known that feeling once, decades ago. He’d lost his love, but that didn’t make him bitter to it.  He felt everyone should have that feeling once in their lives. 

He never asked about it, just smiled on the inside. Luffy’s love was Luffy’s business. 

Luffy, however, was more than happy to talk to Brook about it. He came to the skeleton with questions about the things he was feelings, things he wanted, what he could expect. He confided in Brook that he was scared sometimes. Not so much of his lover but for him, and for the reaction the others would have learning who it was. 

Brook reassured him that the crew would stay by Luffy no matter what and that they’d appreciate the honesty of their captain. But, he could understand Luffy’s hesitance once the captain told him who his lover was, why the others might not understand. 

Seeing Luffy so serious about it and worried was a bit surreal, but Brook just put a hand on the man’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “It’ll be alright, Luffy-san. Trust your heart.” 

Luffy had beamed and raced off. Brook knew before long Luffy would tell everyone. Until then, he’d keep the knowledge of Crocodile-san to himself. 

_ ~ Luffy ~_

Luffy shifted against the larger body next to him and turned his face to nuzzle into the chest under it. He made a happy sound as large fingers carded through his hair, earning a faint rumble of a chuckle from his lover. 

“You remind me of a cat, like this,” Crocodile told him. 

Luffy laughed and raised his head. “Everyone says I’m a monkey.” 

The large fingers curved around Luffy’s skull to pull him in for a gentle kiss. It warmed Luffy from the inside out. No one else got to see this Crocodile. He was for Luffy alone. More than once he’d tried to mark Crocodile’s skin to lay claim, but without haki, it proved to be impossible and Luffy didn’t want to hurt the man, even a little. 

“Then it’s just for me,” Crocodil said, somewhat voicing Luffy’s own thoughts. His voice vibrated in his chest and into Luffy. He sounded infinitely pleased and smug. 

Luffy kissed him again, shifting so most of him was stretched out on the older man. He looked down at his lover, fingers following the line of scar tissue across Crocodile’s face. “Some of them have figured out I’m meeting you.” 

The older man hummed, not looking surprised. “Will you tell the rest?” 

“Un.” He leaned in to kiss the bridge of Crocodile’s nose. “I want you to come with me, back to the ship.” His eyes stayed locked with those of his lover. He saw hesitation, doubt. “It’ll be alright. Trust me.” He smiled brightly. 

Crocodile watched him a moment longer then sighed defeatedly. “Alright. Tomorrow.” He rolled them over and smirked down at Luffy. “For tonight, you’re all mine.” 

Luffy was more than happy to oblige. 

_ ~ Crocodile ~_

A familiar sound could be heard a split second before a familiar weight crashed into Crocodile’s body and a loud “Croco!” could be heard reverberating around them. He smiled despite himself and rested his hand on top of Luffy’s messy dark locks. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to get involved with someone twenty-five years his junior, not to mention an insufferable brat. But, he’d come to care for Monkey D. Luffy, and he’d not give him up for the world. 

The meeting with the Strawhats had gone better than he’d expected, though there had been threatening looks. He knew if he ever hurt Luffy, they’d hunt him down and make him pay, painfully. He didn’t doubt their ability to do so, if they were driven enough. Luffy’s crew worked miracles like that. As it stood, he and Daz were traveling with the crew for a while. Luffy was insistent that they were going to join the crew.

Long, rubbery limbs wrapped around him, and he in turn moved his arms to wrap around his young lover’s body. He leaned in and gave him a kiss, smirking as he heard a groan coming from the other side of Sunny’s deck. 

Some of them still had some issues with public displays of affection. Mostly the long nose and the cook. Luffy had explained it was because the two should have sex but were stubborn about it; which the captain thought was stupid. Crocodile chuckled as he thought about it. 

“Croco is the best napping spot.” Luffy announced as he unwound himself and settled down on the former Warlord’s lap, curling up against his large, warm chest. 

Crocodile petted Luffy’s hair. “Just like a cat. My little pussy cat,” he purred into Luffy’s ear. 

“Croco,” Luffy whined. “Nap time now. Sex later.” 

The older man threw his head back and laughed. Well, if that was what the young captain wanted, who was he to argue?


End file.
